


Twinning

by HeckBerries (Clockwork85)



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jared is honestly trying to help, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Stingray, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, Warden is actually trying, prison sucks, the woes of daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork85/pseuds/HeckBerries
Summary: Things are never quite simple in The Warden's Superjail. So when Stingray realizes that something inside him is very much off, Warden has to take responsibility for his actions and realize that he's going to truly have to be better than his father for real... all while trying to make peace with the pissed off EX-tyrant who's now pregnant with his children. But of course, even that's not quite simple as is.Aka, Stingray gets pregnant and it's Wardens, Warden freaks out and realizes that this is really happening, Stingray and Warden learn to live together and slowly bond and the past demons from Warden's childhood come creeping up at full force.--short chapters, updates often.





	1. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I would post this somewhere, it's a work in progress but if someone out there enjoys this well.. thanks for taking a look! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Only three hours of sleep and he was sick again. Stingray stumbled out of his cell bed, nearly hitting the ground as he fell to his knees and released an empty-stomach supply of bile into the toilet, chills shaking his body top to bottom. Second time in one night. “Shut the fuck up!” His cellmate tiredly hissed at him, still half asleep but violent intent perfectly clear. Anxiety formed in his stomach that added to his nausea, dry heaving as a mixture of stomach acid and bile trickled out of his mouth like drool. He wanted it to stop, he needed it to stop before his violent hulk of a bunk-mate decided that he had enough.  
“Last warning, freak! Either shut your damn mouth or you’ll have a reason puke when my cock is down your throat!” He managed to swallow any remaining sickness and get himself up onto his unstable legs, shuffling over to the sink and gripping the sides for stability. 

He gathered himself and drank reluctantly, gulping small portions of water down repeatedly until he felt his stomach settle as best as it could. Mustering the last bit of strength he could manage, he stumbled back to his bed and lay in silence, aside from a few uncomfortable noises from his insides. He felt dizzy, his body just not feeling connected to his head.  
This nausea had started a week ago, that was more than long enough for him to join the dots on what this was, because the nausea wasn’t the first symptom. Everything started around a month ago, though he didn’t fully notice at first and shrugged it off as being more insecure than he already was. He had gained a little weight on his middle, barely much but enough for him to think that he had to cut back on the food, but it made little sense as he barely ate enough to be satisfied. This concern caused him to check his waistline religiously, unnerved by the change that had no warranted reason.

Then, however, he realized that it was definitely not pounds that were slowly adding up, it was something else. Warden was a man with needs, he was also a man full of vengeance despite not saying it. Ever since Stingray found himself imprisoned, ever so often the warden would have him dragged up to his quarters and he would have his... fun. The sex was good, he would be a liar to say otherwise, but he tried not to say much of anything once he was used to the routine. Warden must have become bored after a while, because it stopped a month or so ago.

His biology allowed reproduction regardless of gender, and all that constant fucking must have taken root. None of the inmates would penetrate him in fear of “alien STDS” which he was glad for, but they certainly had their other uses for him. It all led back to warden, it had to be him, there was no other explanation.

He was pregnant with Warden’s god-damned child.

“You better be asleep, freak. Get those z’s in now because tomorrow you’re paying for waking me up.” A threat from his bulky cellmate brought him back to reality, remembering just where he was. He didn’t reply, trying to curl into a ball and praying he would fall asleep soon.

He didn't dream at all.

“Wakey wakey! Morning swirlie time, you fucking nuisance!” He cried out in shock, waking up to the sensation of bright lights and being torn from his bed, eyes coming into focus and panic reaching a new height when the “swirlie” part registered and he was face first in the toilet. He struggled as he was held down for a few seconds before being released, captor storming off as he gasped for breath. Thank god it was flushed, at least one thing wasn’t the worst. “Fuck you!” He coughed, flashing a middle finger at the door.

Cleaning off his face and staring in the mirror both enraged and humiliated, he inhaled and exhaled deeply until he felt rational again. The fear from the situation finally processed and he subconsciously preformed his fist check of the day. Sliding his hand down his abdomen, relieved that he felt his small bump where it always was. Ironically, he didn’t know why he was protective at this point as this baby was probably going to cause his death through being found out. Was he becoming maternal? He didn’t want to think about it.

Fixing his prison scrubs and pulling his bottoms up a bit higher, he quietly slipped out to see what was for breakfast, hopefully something other than scum and slime for once. Entering the cafeteria and inhaling the scent that hit him told him that it was as always, scum and slime. Damn it.  
He prepared to get into line and onto his stomach’s bad side as he grabbed a tray, but a small riot cut the time short as Jailbot unexpectedly bust into the the cafeteria, a few unruly inmates being torn to shreds. “Stupid Jailbot, Warden must be watching this for fun.” He mumbled to himself with disdain. The fucking asshole had control of everything around here and he could preform a massacre whenever he wanted. The fucker probably enjoyed seeing all of this... wait.

Warden was watching, he needed Jailbot, he could get his attention about this little problem. Why didn’t he think of it before? Abandoning his position in line as chaos roared, vaulting over a set of flipped tables. upon reaching Jailbot, he pounded on its metallic figure aggressively. “I need to speak with Warden NOW! Let me see him, god dammit!” Jailbot pushed him aside forcefully but he jumped back into the action, desperate to get the bot’s attention even if he gathered a few cuts and bruises from the chaos. “Let me see you now, WARDEN!!” He yelled, only to be pushed away by the bot as he watched it whizz away once the riot was over. “God damn it!” He hissed, carefully getting to his feet and then discreetly touching his abdomen for a moment out of instinct. When he realized what he was doing, he forced his hand away and stomped back into line.

The cafeteria slowly returned to order, Stingray finding himself defeated and quietly picking at a pile of slop on his tray, the cycle unbroken. It couldn’t stay this way though, not with what was going on. Either warden would kill him for holding his heir or he would be killed by inmates eventually when they realized something was up. He wanted to think that he could be helped, but he had began to look away from this fantasy. He let out an annoyed groan, disdainfully swallowing the disgusting nutrition that he was forced to eat to survive. Perhaps this was stressing him too- how would he get enough nutrition to keep himself healthy? He wanted this to be a dream, some kind of long term fucked up nightmare that he could just wake up from.

The food still tasted like shit, so at least he knew that he had to keep surviving in this hell.


	2. Nothing's off at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden takes notice to the oddities in the recent days... he doesn't see anything off with it other than being entertaining, but Jared feels that there might be... more to this. 
> 
> (occurs between s2e2-e4)

  
“S-sir? Jailbot recorded something interesting during the block two cafeteria riot. I think you might want to-“ Warden rolled his eyes, an overplayed bored yawn cutting him off. “Jared, your version of interesting has a much lower bar than my more refined pallet. What on earth did you see that I could find ‘interesting’? Oooooh, did the angry inmates switch up their attack plans?” He teased, Jared taking offence but holding it in. Every goddamn day he was given this brutal attitude. He shook it off, this, this was important, well... possibly important anyways.

“A-actually sir... Lord Stingray made a rather... aggressive and urgent appearance.” Warden opened his eyes at the mention of Stingray, not a name he had heard for a little while. What on earth could he be up to? “Go on.” He urged, Jared nodding and pulling up the recordings and preparing the files of interest. Waredn watched with genuine but mild care, it was surely nothing. What would it possibly be? Ever since he got tired of stingray’s dull performance in bed he more or less cut contact. If he ever really needed a release he would just bring him back up.

Right, right, the recording. “Roll it, Jared.” He lazily gestured as he spoke, eyes to the screen as it began to play out. He hoped that this wouldn't be a waste of his very important time.  
It started with the usual content, cafeteria riot and all that, nothing special at all. He was about to ask Jared to turn it off but that was when Stingray jumped into the scene, grabbing onto Jailbot and pounding its screen. He took offense to that, scowling. How rude, Jailbot didn't even do anything to him yet!

Stingray shouted something that was drowned out before being shoved away from Jailbot, only to get to his feet and grab on again. His words were clear this time, clear enough at least over the sounds of viscera and agony. “I need to see you now, warden!” He was once again shoved to the ground before jailbot began to suppress the fight, gore and guts being cleaned up before leaving then area. What a lovely surprise! To think that his little bedmate hadn’t forgotten about him! Perhaps he missed all the lovely time they had together... of course he didn't, but the fantasy of that happening was cute.  
“My goodness Jared, I have to congratulate you for managing to indeed find something worth my time! Now, let me see here...” Jared looked as though he was about to nervously ask if he meant it but he gave up before he started. Best to just pretend and watch Warden do his thing.

Actually, what was he doing? Staring at the video carefully? Odd. Was he looking for something? His eyes scanned over the frames, stingray was only there for a short period of time but he couldn't help but wonder if he could figure anything out from his quick cameo in the carnage. He couldn't find anything... but he had certainly lost most of his muscle mass, the 'lord' looked slightly twinkish, if he were to dare say that. He let the thought hover in his head for a moment. Delicious.

He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary aside from his fragile appearance, but... "Well, I don't remember him being so very anxious about running into certain death. Good find Jared!" Warden pat his large head, the small man sweating nervously as though he didn't trust the pats to really end in a friendly manner, considering the track record of physical contact with his boss. This was going to either end well, or he was going to get told off yet again.

"So... w-what do you think we should do? If anything, that is, sir! I'm not saying that we have to take action, if that was what-" Warden put his hand over Jared's mouth with an annoyed groan. "Would you stop fussing? Here I am giving you credit and you're too scared to take it! Of course we monitor him! This is quite curious, and I prefer secrets to be shared with me in my own Superjail!" Jared wiped the sweat from his brows, nodding. "I'll see if basic surveillance comes up with anything, otherwise I'll leave it be, Sir." He concluded, feeling confident for once that he had managed to somehow please the Warden with his work. If he was to put in effort on his little project, perhaps he'd get complimented again?

Jared quickly took his leave, heading off to do whatever other tasks he had for the current hour. Warden however, had some different plans at this point. He smirked greedily at the footage and decided to keep it to himself, it could prove entertaining, wasn't often he saw Stingray in such a state aside from when he was face down on his bed and begging for release.


	3. Obsessive to the details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes notes, perhaps a few too many notes. Stingray tries to get some moral support from his only friends, but he didn't expect for everything to go the opposite of how he wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right before s2e5!

Jared was careful to keep a distant watch on Stingray for the next two weeks, he had to be very secretive about the whole operation. Stingray may be a prisoner now, but he was a skilled fighter with a sharp mind and that couldn’t be ignored. It all had to be long distance. Cameras would zoom in on him for a few seconds whenever he was detected, Jailbot would lightly stalk him, any information possible.

 

Jared felt like this was a personal task for some reason. Something about this just felt wrong and he desired to dig deeper, and even... personally work on this case. He rarely wanted to involve himself in the prisoner’s lives but he was also the one least hated by them, but at the same time he didn’t quite want to get up in there and start asking.

Why? Because the last thing he wanted was Stingray knowing that he was being watched and getting pissed off about it. Regardless of the intent, it would be an invasion of privacy. He could and would most definitely beat the shit out of Jared. Jared did not want to be beaten up by another prisoner in the span of a month. Fuck. That.

The information he collected along the way was uncomfortable, odd, and what it suggested was both... uncomfortable and upsetting. Well, upsetting to Jared in his more morally good point of view. It was tragic, probably very emotionally taxing for Stingray to say the least.

Pregnant. He never thought he would say in his life, “Stingray has got to be pregnant!” And be genuine yet disturbed about it, but god if it didn’t all point to it. All of it, literally, his actions, his behaviors, emotional state, eating habits, so on. He had evidence to present to Warden all put together and categorized, perhaps he would have a hear to give him a private cell at least... wait, why did he care? This didn’t affect him at all!

Of course it didn’t affect him, but for some reason he couldn’t stand the idea of someone who’s already completely singled out having to walk around humiliated while trying to care for themselves, everything looked bad enough already, so when he really well... when time continued on, he’s be a slow moving, weak target. Jared had a heart, his morals wouldn’t be abandoned for some stupid jail rules or extreme hatred between the Ex tyrant and the Warden.

Of course, he had to prove it all first. He sectioned his information off as best he could, looking it over one more time... one last review.

His behaviours, it was the first thing Jared noticed. Stingray avoided contact with other prisoners, sat alone or in a corner if there were no seats during the food periods, he directly isolated himself. As for the food, there was that too. He obviously despised the scum served in the cafeteria but tried to get seconds, even thirds. He would look miserable and queasy by the time he retreated back to his cell, but he kept doing it as if he needed the food. Unneeded suffering for a little more nourishment, why do that without a reason? He was practically overeating!

His disconnected behaviour didn’t end there, whenever the showers were opened up he would wait until most of the inmates were gone or until just before closing up. It was as though he didn’t want them to see him, which would make sense due to the setting...but everyone dealt with that uncomfortable feeling. He was taking extra effort where it normally wouldn’t matter. hiding, avoiding any contact, he was trying to keep himself from being a target.

There was his social behavior next, aside from his avoidance. He avoided banter, didn’t contribute to conversations aside from the one or two that he trusted, ironically, the gays. Any socializing was with them, and that was it. There was one recording that stood out over all else, it also led into the final evidence.

Some of the other prisoners did see the physical changes in him and at one point commented on it, called him a fatass or something like that. He didn’t argue or defend himself, he just shot a self deprecating excuse back and stayed quiet afterwards. He never wanted to talk about the physical changes, but Jared knew them well at this point... which he knew very well sounded creepy. Yeah, this was mildly obsessive and disturbing.

He absolutely had a bit of a belly, and it even grew a small amount over the time Jared watched him. He didn’t have weight being distributed anywhere else, which he would have if he was just binge eating. It didn’t help any counter arguments that he would at times have his hand pressed against his shape, seemingly subconsciously due to him jerking his hand away when realizing. It was maternal instinct, he KNEW it was maternal instinct.

“Should be everything.” He groaned, carefully compiling all his files and keeping them in a safe spot. It almost creeped himself out with how much he cared about this situation, but... He had other things to worry about right now, specifically the gay’s wedding. If the warden were to find out about it... he didn’t want to think about how wrong everything would go.

 

X

 

“Look, I know that you’re hoping that I could join you for your wedding but I just... I’m just not sure that I should go, you know, if Warden and the other interfere I...” Stingray sighed as Paul placed a hand on his shoulder, he knew it was an important event and that they were more or less his only trusted friends, but he just had too much at risk, at least he felt that way.

“Stingray honey, I know that you’re just trying to do what’s best for the little guy but you really gotta let yourself relax a bit. It might just be what you need to get in a better headspace. We worry about you, and you know that.” He always had a way with words, even if it wasn’t what Stingray felt was right.

“Honestly? You really need to do something to deal with this Warden problem. The guy is haunting you and you’re not the tough fish in the sea you used to be, you gotta make peace or somehow confront him.” Jean looked up from his reading material, evidently being brutally honest. “Jean!” Paul snapped, Stingray caught in the middle, awkwardly standing there. “He’s got the guys baby growing in him! Only he knows how tough this all is. Give him some credit.” They bantered back for a hot minute before stingray cut in.

“I’ll go, alright? Afterwards we can talk about all of this! Deal?” He gulped, he absolutely didn’t want to talk about it but he needed to get out of here before they started going on about who’s going to be the aunt and uncle for the baby, he had already dealt with that last week. They were the only ones who knew about his situation at the moment, but they were rather... passionate about it.

“Pinky promise?” Paul asked, Stingray holding out his finger with a tired sigh. “Yeah yeah, I promise, or whatever.” He mumbled, Flinching when Jean came up from behind and pat his back. “You need anything, you call us. Kay honey?” He awkwardly nodded and hurried out, pressing a hand to his stomach momentarily in hopes of reassuring himself that nothing would go wrong.


	4. He always hated parties

"No communication with the men tonight, this is our night, Ladies."

 

This was the absolute worst. A million times beyond awful. Warden found out about the wedding and OF COURSE everything went off the rails and Stingray was sitting at a table with male strippers nearby and a bottle of untouched liquor in his hand. The guard lady, Alice was here too, so was the Jailbot. He couldn’t be any more tense than this, just, fuck this. One wrong move and he'd be guts and gore with anyone else in their line of sight. Not only did he feel exposed and unsure on what to do while everyone else got drunk and unruly, but he also couldn't break the assumption that all eyes were on him. Were they? Obviously not, but fact and fiction were starting to blur in this stress-ridden nightmare. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do or where to go, to leave, sit in a corner, so on.

“You doing okay honey?” Paul tapped his shoulder, Stingray flinching and looking over with a groan. “I... I’m fine! Don’t worry about me, geez!” He forced on the tough guy act, taking a fake swig of the liquor bottle he had with him and rolling his eyes before talking quietly. “Don’t blow my cover, I actually fucking need it right now.” He whispered to Paul who seemed to understand and nodded. "You know buddy, Jean has been so... spineless lately with everything happening, it's kind of pissing me off that he won't try and hold his ground! Sure, the Warden's a total asshat with no sense of honor or care and is dangerous, but nobody's ever tried! Like.. god!"

Stingray stared directly at Paul and groaned while planting his face in his palm, of all the people to go on about that... "We all have reasons to want to shove the asshole in a corner and beat him to death, but with his damn security that's not happening. You know very well why nobody who's tried getting near him lives very long afterwards!" He wanted to rant on but decided to calm the fuck down before he created any attention towards himself.

"I mean... yeah, you're right. But still, I wish he'd at least speak up." Stingray rolled his eyes. "I mean yeah, for you, but last thing I would want is someone stupid enough to cause some dumb shit to happen because they feel like they're all powerful!" He became a bit animaited this time, and apparently Alice overheard it, joining in and hitting her fist down. "Amen to that! That's why we're making them our slaves tonight!" She jumped up to join the strippers after that, but Stingray felt like he had eyes on him at every angle. "Well! You all have your stupid fun." He got up, pretending that he wasn't scared shitless right now.

The tough guy act was the only thing really protecting him now, he was slightly showing and if anyone paid enough attention, they would notice that something was off about him. He had to blend. He knew he wouldn’t be able to blend forever but thinking about that made him anxious to the point of throwing up so he avoided it all together. It had already happened once and it was awful. Be an asshole and nobody thinks you're odd, right? That's how it worked around here.

He didn’t want to protect himself, he could take it. He wanted to protect his baby, a fact that he had come to accept about his feelings on this. He knew that he had a maternal bond to it, and he would be damned if he didn’t make sure that nobody would lay a finger on his unborn baby. God, he had fallen far from who he had used to be. He was nothing usefull anymore. Weak. Pathetic. But... no, he didn’t want to keep thinking about this.

He eventually hovered around the back area of the bar and avoided company, Paul was going ham with one of the strippers, but whatever, that was his business. He felt bored, like, he wanted to just go and lie down instead of stay here. Nothing was happening and time felt like it was slowing down with how uneventful this party was. That being said, he wasn’t drunk like everyone else.

Another hour or so passed and he was sipping on water in a beer bottle, looking like a total wallflower when everything went to shit. On the other side of the room, a decorated bus broke through the wall and the party increased in its loudness... except it was screams and then a familiar voice. “Paul!” Oh, Jean was angry. Stingray looked back to the stage, and there was Paul, standing by a stripper looking like he just killed a small animal and felt bad about it. Jean stormed over, Paul scampering over like a scared animal. "This is NOT what it looks like..." Stingray tried not to pay much attention, they'd make up. They always did. The argument got worse and everyone felt a bit... uncomfortable. Finally, the dreaded inevitable happened. "Fine, here's your ring, Bitch!" There was a moment of silence as they stormed away and within a few seconds, everyone continued on like a pile of drunken animals.

It seemed like what you would expect here, but for some reason it stirred a brutal anxiety in his stomach that made him feel sick. He was being selfish, he knew that very well, but his only support system just crumbled and he was completely alone. Of course, who's fault was it? Warden's. It was always his fault. He wasn't allowed to have anything to keep him safe. He swallowed his emotions and sat still in the corner, but eventually broke and went to join the mindless party to drown out his emotions, passing out at some point that he couldn't remember very well.

He always hated parties.


	5. Chapter 5

His head hurt, his body felt tired and he was already certain that he was either hungover or experiencing morning sickness. He didn’t remember quite what happened last night to the full extent, but he was able to comprehend that he must have had a few to drink and that made him feel very guilty. He groaned, rubbing his eyes that hadn't adjusted to the light just yet. Where was he? This didn't feel like the usual hard stone prison bunks, matter of fact... it felt like heaven. Was he dead by chance? No way, the world wouldn't let him off that easy.

 

He squinted as his sensitive eyes finally adjusted to the light, allowing him to examine where he was, and he wasn't upset about it. He was laying in a hospital bed, the room around him appeared to be a standard hospital room, except for the view of superjail out the window and the various slight oddities that made it clear that he was still here. He wanted to be upset about that, yet the maternal pull that kept him from offing himself in this crisis situation seemed to give him a sense of relief... for now.

 

He groaned, sinking into the covers and rolling onto his side, digging his head into the pillows. His head still hurt big time, now telling him that he was most definitely hungover...what a stupid mistake to make, drinking? His discomfort was only amplified by the fact that he felt like he was going to throw up, not sure if that was the hangover or morning sickness but he didn't feel like he had to run to a trash can just yet so he let it be. Didn't want to get up right now... this was the first time he had felt a comfortable surface in a long fucking time and he was going to at least try to enjoy it. He expected to be laying on a prison floor in the middle the newly sparked shitfest due to the failed wedding... That or being dead or raped.

 

He had probably gotten around an hour of extra sleep before the creak of the room's door awoke him far too suddenly to be comfortable. He hated to admit that he'd grown to be jumpy, but prison life forced you to stay on your feet constantly if you wanted to stay alive. Of course, that anxiety was even more present now considering his situation. He visibly flinched but quickly pretended that he was still asleep in hopes of being left alone. Small, clearly well-clothed footsteps evident by the click against the floor gave him a good idea of who it might be.

 

"Ahem... I uh.." Ah, that drone. Jared, that was his name, wasn't it? The hell did he want? He cleared his throat. "Stingray, we need to talk." Yes, it was Jared. But oh fuck, talk? What? "I know you're awake, and I want to help you, so can you, I-I don't know, listen to me?" Stingray gave up and sat up, glaring at him. "Fine. What the fuck do you want?" He snapped, staying on defense.

 

Jared cleared his throat, hesitating before preparing his next words carefully, actually no, fuck it. This was going to end badly regardless. “I know you’re pregnant.” He stared with a firm glare at the alien, waiting for a response.

 

Stingray swallowed, feeling an anxious heat swallow him whole. He grasped the sheets, rapidly contemplating what to do with so little options. Jared crossed his arms. “Im right, aren’t I? Just spit it out so I can... well, help.” 

 

What choice did he have here? What options did he have? This could be his only chance to get aid in this situation. He... had to take it. He gave in, running out of options. “Fine. I am, but you know what else? It’s Warden’s, and one other thing- I can prove it. If you even think about throwing me back down there I’ll-“ he mumbled, positioning himself as if he was going to jump up and grab Jared, who sighed with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“I figured it was Wardens. No surprise there... I’ve accidentally walked in once and- sorry, sorry.” He ceased on the details when stingray’s body language spotted a rage boiling to the surface at his declaration. No, pissing him off would make it worse.

 

“The bottom line is, I-I’d like to help you. It would be a good reality check for the Warden and I have morals unlike him!” Stingray nodded, surprisingly apprehensive yet pissed off at the little man as ever. Jared stepped back when Stingray pulled himself out of the bed and leaned against the wall, evidently assuming Stingray was going to attack him.

 

He saw Jared's face and laughed. “Pussy. I’m just standing up- what’s your plan, and what’s the part you aren’t telling me?” He was going to reply, but a voice that sourced from the door caused them both to freeze.

 

“Jared? You’re supposed to be working on... wait, Stingray?”

Warden had just walked into the room, canceling all plans.

 

Shit. Of course, he would end up screwing up everything. Stingray felt a boiling rage begin to engulf him and he stood up, walking straight towards the Warden without a single shard of fear in his stance.

 

Jared stepped back, stuttering and looking for something to say to defend himself, fearing that he was about to lose his life. He had nothing to say, he was unable to say anything. Part of him hoped that Stingray would beat the shit out of Warden yet he knew that that wasn't possible.

 

"Warden." Stingray hissed, standing right in front of him, the two looking to one another with a set of angry yet confused expressions. The warden sighed, crossing his arms. "What are you doing out of the prison? Jared, don't tell me you're trying to betray me? How about you-" Stingray grabbed him by the tie and pulled him back to a solid eye contact.

 

"You got me pregnant, you stupid motherfucker." He snarled, holding him in place. "And you know what? You're taking responsibility for this. You don't get a choice you fucking bastard." Warden stood in a daze, hazed by shock and his mind's attempts to process the situation while Jared took cover for the upcoming bloodbath.

 

"W-what? Hey! Prove it, you can't just say those things!" Warden broke free and crossed his arms, scanning the prisoner over carefully. "Nobody else has had sex with me. What, you think I'm not willing to prove it? I can. Look at me, for fuck's sake!" He pressed a hand to his somewhat rounded middle with a clenched fist. "Three fucking months, a little before the last you last dragged me up to your fuckhouse and used me. You can throw me back down if you're okay with your own child being murdered eventually because of your own actions, but that's on you, Warden!" He yelled, gnashing his teeth and then waiting silently.

 

Warden didn't answer right away, standing in contemplation for a good minute before responding. "Well, fine! We'll go down to the lab and get a DNA test, and since it's NOT going to be mine, if it happens to be mine, I'll take you out of the prison- WHICH WON'T' HAPPEN." He jabbed a finger into Stingray's chest, close to a tantrum. Stingray returned the look in turn, nodding. "Yes. Let's."

 

Jared inhaled, this was either going to end horribly or somehow end up working out. Fucking hell, both would end badly for him, who was he kidding?

 


End file.
